Kurald Emurlahn
Kurald Emurlahn Em-er-lawnTen Very Big Books podcast As pronounced by Steven Erikson at 01:18:35 was the Elder warren of Shadow and ancient home of the Tiste Edur. Some referred to it as the Broken Realm.Deadhouse Landing, Chapter 8, US HC p.154 The realm had been shatteredStonewielder, Chapter 8, US HC p.399Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.41 and abandoned by the Edur hundreds of thousands of years before the series began. Since then, many pretenders had tried to claim possession of the Warren, but none had succeeded for long.Night of Knives, Chapter 3 The realm's most recent rulers were Ammanas and his companion, Cotillion, who ruled from Shadowkeep. According to Silchas Ruin, Scabandari Bloodeye, Father Shadow himself, was to blame for the Warren's shattering.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.22 Despite being unable to return, the Edur were still able to use various fragments of the Warren for their sorcery. Known fragments were located in the Cloud Forest, the Nascent, Raraku, Tremorlor, Drift Avalii, and several on the Lether continent. The remaining fragments were of varying size and power and believed to be ruled by false kings and gods.Midnight Tides, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.49 The last full unveiling of Kurald Emurlahn had been performed by Father Shadow before the warren's sundering. According to Quick Ben, the true Warren of Shadow had been inaccessible (likely meaning to humans) for millennia until 1154 BS,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.132 which was around the time that Ammanas and Cotillion had appeared. Though generally inaccessible to humans, the Elder Warren was said to be riven through with the human Warren of Shadow, Meanas. Shadow was a Warren known for breaking the rules and for slipping its boundaries.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 3, UK MMPB p.110 It held uncounted layers and its fragments were far more extensive than one might expect. Its landscape was ever in motion and ever changing, although not when one was actually looking at it.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.71 Its night sky was never darker than slate grey and its air was turgid and warm.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.50 The native Demons seemed to pay little attention to the realm's current rulers, instead focusing on feuds and raids with their neighbors. Although, Cotillion believed Ammanas could command them if he chose. Both Ammanas and Cotillion seemed capable of ordering the realm's guardians, the Hounds of Shadow. Although there was no distinct Azath House in Shadow, virtually every permanent feature held some anonymous demon, ascendant, revenant, or wraith in unbreakable chains. Such prisons were tied to menhirs, tumuli, ancient trees, stone walls, boulders, or even buried in the dust.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.64 Natives *Aptorian *Artorallah *Azalan *Edgewalker *Hounds of Shadow *Kenyll'rahMidnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.569 *Kenryll'ah *Koro *KorvalahraiMidnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.638 *Que'tezani In Midnight Tides Kurald Emurlahn was sundered hundreds of thousands of years before the events of the Malazan Book of the Fallen. Silchas Ruin claimed the rivening had happened at Scabandari's own hand. Scabandari and his people fled Kurald Emurlahn's rivening and joined Silchas Ruin's army to invade the Malazan world and claim a new realm.Midnight Tides, Prologue, US SFBC p.22 During Emperor Rhulad Sengar's war against the Kingdom of Lether, he intervened in the war between two groups of Shadow Demons, the Kenryll'ah and the Korvalahrai. In order to gain Kenryll'ah troops for his army, Rhulad sent the Chirahd River through a rent destroying the Korvalahrai fleet and flooding the fragment of Kurald Emurlahn known as the Nascent.Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.635-638/644 Warlock King Hannan Mosag claimed that Tiste Edur survivors were scattered following the loss of Father Shadow and remained in some of the warren's fragments. Many had forgetten their pasts or been subjugated by whatever powers now controlled their fragment. Emperor Rhulad made plans to build ships to sail the flooded Nascent to quickly travel to gates between fragments and rescue their kin.Midnight Tides, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.569-570Midnight Tides, Chapter 21, US SFBC p.644 The Errant claimed the history of the Edur's path of sorcery was tied to the succession of disasters that befell the First Empire.Midnight Tides, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.607 In The Bonehunters It was in Shadow that Apsalar discovered and freed the two Soletaken mischief makers Telorast and Curdle, who had been captured attempting to steal the rumoured riches of the Shadowkeep.The Bonehunters, Chapter 1 Edgewalker followed Cotillion to a stone circle in the Shadow Realm where the three Eleint, Ampelas, Eloth, and Kalse, were chained. The Eleint revealed that they had long ago attempted to seize the Throne of Shadow and heal the sundered warren, but were stopped by the vengeance of Anomandaris and his Tiste Andii. Their attackers were thorough in their destruction of Kurald Emurlahn, insisting the throne remain unclaimed, and resulting in the imprisonment of the three Eleint. One of the Eleint also revealed the the sundering of Kurald Emurlahn continued to this day and that the fragment claimed by the usurper Ammanas did not contain the true throne.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.76-78 Eloth went on to reveal that Scabandari had murdered the royal line of the Edur, spilled draconean blood in the heart of Kurald Emurlahn, and opened the first fatal wound that led to the Warren's demise.The Bonehunters, Chapter 2, US SFBC p.78 In Night of Knives Edgewalker was an ancient inhabitant of the realm who also sought to keep mundane battles from 'bleeding in'. In Return of the Crimson Guard Kyle had a dream in which Liossercal and Anomandaris argued over the fate of a newly born crystal structure they termed a house (possibly an Azath House or house of Shadow). Anomandaris claimed the "house is of Emurlahn and Emurlahn exists as proof of the accord between our Realms. Threaten one and you threaten all."Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 3, UK PB p.358 Speculations Speculated fragments include Mappo Runt's travel sack and the Crippled God's tent. Quotes Notes and references de:Kurald Emurlahn pl:Kurald Emurlahn Category:Holds Category:Warrens